<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guilt by Chirping_bird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120178">Guilt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirping_bird/pseuds/Chirping_bird'>Chirping_bird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nighty-night [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirping_bird/pseuds/Chirping_bird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在女孩臉蛋再度清晰前一刻，少年毫不手軟賞了自己一個精神抖擻的巴掌，啪地讓疼痛強制拉回他那逐漸失控的聯想，「Five Hargreeves你在想什麼？」</p><p> </p><p>Five偷喜歡妹妹Vanya，Klaus又帶壞Five拿A書給他看，被撩起來的Five只好躲回房間進行人生第一次的清槍作業，卻不小心拿Vanya當配菜，事後讓他超級自責的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nighty-night [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2230434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果你閉上眼，是不是就像什麼也沒有改變過？</p><p><br/>
</p><p>在Hargreeves家男孩之間有一個不為人知的神秘儀式，據Klaus所言Ben、Luther和Diego都曾經過洗禮，並透過儀式成為健全完人。</p><p>而自詡手足中最聰明的Five卻很意外的被排除在這之外，雖然他總對兄弟們的所作所為嗤之以鼻，但這是在知悉他們行為內容的情況下。</p><p>無知的可怕之處他可不想切身感受。</p><p>Five曾向Ben詢問此事，一向善良又知無不言的Ben很難得的拒絕談論，甚至倉皇失措的強硬轉移話題，不願多談的態度不言而喻。至於其他兄弟尤其是最可疑的事件核心Klaus，Five完全不想開口提問，他有預感一問之下會一發不可收拾走向更麻煩的結果，所以求知若渴的他唯有這件事選擇視而不見。</p><p>也正因為Five刻意遺忘不想再深入，當某個晚上Klaus在睡前神祕叫住他時，Five只當Klaus又在作怪，不疑有他的跟著兄弟進入臥房。</p><p>如果歷史能夠改變，Five會用盡方法阻止自己踏入那個邪惡的場所。</p><p>當門鎖喀噠築起對外的壁壘後，Klaus一臉吾家有兒初長成的感動，搭著Five的肩膀道出他的喜悅，「首先恭喜你，Five。」</p><p>看Klaus那因不明原因的欣慰笑臉，Five只覺得反胃，轉身就想離開，「如果你又要幹蠢事，那我先走了。」</p><p>趕在Five抵達門口前，Klaus整個人背貼在木門上阻擋他的去路，「等等，你不是很好奇我們其他兄弟都有經歷過某個儀式嗎？現在終於輪到天才Number Five了！」說完開始在Five耳邊瘋狂鼓掌，惹得他只想敲暈兄弟一走了之。</p><p>打下Klaus想要繼續製造噪音的雙手，Five整理本就十分規矩的衣領，掩飾心底終於得知真相的小興奮故作鎮定，「所以？」</p><p>見弟弟不再試圖逃離，Klaus哼著電視選秀節目裡頒獎時會出現的那首曲子，一邊隨著旋律扭動身體一邊從床底下拖出一疊雜誌。</p><p>看著大量膚色散亂在地板上，Five覺得封面女郎們的勾人笑靨對他而言反而是種嘲諷，輕笑對Klaus有所期待的自己非常愚蠢。</p><p>其中Five過於眼熟的幾本還是他房裡短暫的過客，當初Klaus假借躲避Pogo查緝禁書的名義，硬塞到他房間並害Vanya誤會的罪魁禍首。現在想起Vanya臉上尷尬的表情和耳根上的潮紅，Five還是很想再把Klaus的臉踩在地上摩擦，當初沒把那幾本妖書燒掉實在太便宜他了。</p><p>「再見。」Five冷聲再度轉身，心想這個鬱悶夜晚要是再去隔壁找Vanya聊天或許會變得十分美好，卻被扯開嗓子大喊的Klaus以骯髒手段硬生生阻止，「既然都是身體成熟會夢遺的男人了，就不要怕接觸好東、」</p><p>在Kluas說出更污穢或驚嚇的發言前，Five用他生平最快的反應速度摀住兄弟的嘴，指著Klaus和Vanya之間那薄薄的牆壁低聲發怒，「你可以閉嘴嗎？她會聽到你的。」</p><p>儘管遺精純屬健康的生理現象，Five也知道「性」不是一件應該感到羞恥的事，但他還是沒辦法像Klaus一樣高談闊論，甚至讓妹妹知道自己身體上的變化。</p><p>Five說服自己特別不想讓Vanya得知只是因為她是妹妹，是異性手足，卻沒發現如果相同情況套用在Allison身上會有完全不同的結果。</p><p>在慌亂之餘，Five突然意識到Klaus居然知悉自己在幾天前才發生的秘密，「為什麼你會知道？」如果只是事發後被發現在浴室洗衣褲倒還好，萬一整個前因後果都被有時過於敏銳的手足參透，Five不排除及早進行穿越時空的實驗，跳躍到時效早已過期的三五年後，或乾脆直接將知情人滅口。</p><p>感受到兄弟或許會真的會痛下殺手的殺意，Klaus吞下原本還想調侃弟弟的話語，「我知道的事可多了。」他也不想半夜上廁所撞見霸佔浴室的弟弟疑似正在為夢遺善後，還滿懷愧疚隔空對著妹妹低聲懺悔，最慘的是都已經尿急了居然還必須因此繞到更遙遠的空廁方便。</p><p>趁Five還沈浸在那一晚的回憶中，Klaus趕快掙脫他的威脅，鍥而不捨在兩人間攤開十八禁的桃色屏障，企圖轉移兄弟的注意力，繼續他身為愛的傳教士的使命，「還是你希望我跟大家說Five是不敢嘗試的小男孩，從隔壁的Vanya開始如何？」</p><p>對於如何激怒手足這件事，Klaus覺得自己非常有才華，尤其是Five這種軟肋過於明顯的目標，簡直易如反掌，輕輕鬆鬆。</p><p>明知Klaus是用激將法，Five還是嚥不下這口氣，連剛才想追問的事情都忘了。一屁股坐到地上隨手抓起一本雜誌作勢要讀，他的雙眼焦點卻落在距離成人的毫米之外，「我沒有不敢，A書又不是沒有看過，你之前不是還藏好幾本在我房間嗎？」</p><p>Five不敢正眼看A書又死愛面子不肯承認的樣子讓Klaus差點笑出來，勾住兄弟脖子讓他無處可逃壞笑道，「但是純真的男孩Five沒有偷看對吧？大葛格知道喔。」</p><p>再也無法別過視線的Five看著Klaus慢條斯理翻過一頁頁彩色豔照，他告訴自己要冷靜，如果有任何與平常不同的舉止都算輸給兄弟的惡意，「我沒有窺探別人隱私的癖好。」</p><p>Klaus刻意在一位古銅色皮膚的女孩Amy專欄停留較久，前凸後翹體態和她那立體五官曾讓他不具名的一號兄弟為之著迷。但根據Five目前無動於衷的反應來看，Alli不不不Amy型果然不是他的菜。</p><p>既然Amy不行，就換具名的二號兄弟主推的Patti。棕中帶黑的俏麗短髮配上深邃眼眸，在東方神秘外表與西式開放姿態間取得美麗平衡，拍攝中幾乎不穿鞋類的裸足更是深得少男心。</p><p>然而Diego的口味很顯然與Five無緣，搶過主導權的他正心如止水的機械式翻頁。但Klaus仍然不放棄希望，閱本無數的他心中自有最想推薦給悶騷兄弟的雜誌女孩。</p><p>「既然已經不是男孩就不要再害羞，坦蕩蕩面對你的性慾，探索自己的性癖接受它擁抱它再健康的擼一發。」說著，Klaus還比出上下擼動的手勢，想當然立刻遭到Five白眼以待，「你有什麼毛病？」並一臉厭惡將他推開。</p><p>自己一片好心被嫌棄，Klaus還是依然故我，反正他早已習慣兄弟的毒舌，「老爸不會教我們健康教育，我們只能自己摸索，好在Five你前面的哥哥們已經走過很多冤枉路，這是兄弟間知識的傳承。不覺得洗夢遺後的內褲很麻煩嗎？」</p><p>Klaus發誓自己真的是一片好意才兄代父職，絕對沒有任何想看「爸爸的好兒子」出糗再大肆嘲笑的想法，「看A書尻出來就沒問題了。」</p><p>「閉嘴，看完這本就讓我走，再多說一句廢話就撕爛你的嘴。」雖然Klaus的發言讓Five各種意義上覺得噁心，但由於真有幾分道理，他只好強忍使出能力加肘擊連續技的衝動，某種程度上算是默許兄弟的瘋言瘋語。</p><p>第一次看黃色書刊並沒有Five想像中的具有衝擊力，雖然看著各色女孩的妖嬈姿態很養眼，但也就僅此而已，無法再有更進一步心裡和生理上的感受。</p><p>Five冷靜的程度連本人都覺得異常，一般青少年對性的好奇心和吸引力應該很強，他卻像心中早有理想範本般對雜誌女孩挑三揀四，直到某個女孩出現。</p><p>Violet，根據Five微薄的印象那女孩擁有這個名字。</p><p>當Violet映入Five眼裡時，他的腦海中以極快速度閃過一個人影，再回神時他已經無法將視線從她身上移開。</p><p>女孩並沒有極度出眾的外表，在看過前面數位光鮮亮麗的模特後更顯她的平凡。面帶羞赧的她沒有正眼看鏡頭，側過一邊的臉微低著，深怕自己的目光被察覺般用眼角餘光偷看讀者。而她的姿態也沒有多撩人，僅僅是坐在椅子上抓緊及膝的深藍校服裙襬。</p><p>塞到耳後任由重力散亂下垂的髮絲更是搔得人心癢難耐，讓人產生那雙不敢與你眼神接觸的眸子是因為喜歡自己而畏縮。</p><p>女孩可愛的表現讓Five又想起某人，並無自覺吞下一口口水。</p><p>再下一張照片的尺度跟其他人相比也不算太大，女孩只是將裙襬一角再往上提起三五公分，裙底之下肌膚之上那若有似無的影子讓人著迷，比起平常更少見的白皙大腿更顯魔性。</p><p>感覺到身體異常湧出一道暖流後，Five渾身打冷顫，他告訴自己只是被女孩格格不入的平凡所耽誤，好比大魚大肉的一碗清湯，簡單卻容易促使人花更多時間好好品嚐。</p><p>對於兄弟微妙的當機，Klaus當然不會放過，用會惹怒Five的形容方式來說，就是跟Luther一樣簡單到讓人失望，「這個女孩⋯⋯你該不會⋯⋯」</p><p>「沒有。」Five簡明扼要的回答，順手又翻了十多頁以遠離女孩。</p><p>「我什麼都還沒問。」看著Five口是心非的慌張樣，Klaus雖然盡力忍住想爆笑的衝動，他的嘴角還是不自然的抽了抽，誰叫弟弟欲蓋彌彰的表現實在太明顯。</p><p>如果說Luther和Allison整個青春期從早晨用餐就在眉目傳情，那Five和Vanya就是背著除了Ben以外的其他手足游離在團體之外。明明正處於異性尷尬的階段，Five卻一反常態多次在熄燈時間前後偷溜進Vanya和她徹夜談心，要不是今天被攔截，他大概又會去找Vanya陷入兩人的小小世界。</p><p>Klaus認為Luther和Allison是公開戀情，Five和Vanya則是萌芽中的地下戀情，看著家中兄弟姊妹和自己只隔一個牆壁談戀愛的感覺非常有趣。</p><p>終於忍無可忍的Five皺著眉頭起身反駁，「反正你的猜測都不會多正經。」在離開房間前，他又詭異的停頓了幾秒，有如自我催眠的話語低聲道，「嚴格來說，我們沒有血緣關係。」</p><p>收獲足以捉弄兄弟十年把柄的Klaus心滿意足，對著早已用能力逃之夭夭的兄弟反駁他的用詞。</p><p>嘿，Five，你知道當你必須用「嚴格來說」這個詞的時候，就代表你麻煩大了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>當少年隨著藍光落地時，險些著陸失敗的雙腳就跟他的心一樣，虛浮而無法自持。</p><p>自恃聰明的Five怎麼可能不知道自己身體發生的變化，他只是比一般人更擅長忍耐，回到安全場所的他，卸下防備後就跟普通青少年一樣無法控制自己的思緒。</p><p>「該死。」Five低聲咒罵，用力跺了跺腳發洩怒氣，好像這樣就能因此踩穿地板將始作俑者Klaus踏在腳下。</p><p>室內鞋被粗暴摔到距離床邊數步之遠的房門上，少年跳到床上只想狠揍枕頭洩憤分散注意力，但跪在床上卻只有讓他不得不承認的畫面映入眼簾。</p><p>他勃起了。</p><p>只因一個用「脫」字描述都是污辱動詞的保守女孩，一個讓人想抓起纖細小手讓她繼續撩起裙襬的女孩，一個想讓她臉上充滿不情願和羞恥的女孩。</p><p>對Five來說勃起並不是一個陌生的狀態，身為一個健全青少年晨勃跟呼吸一樣自然，讓他真正感到憤怒的是居然是因為「那樣」的女孩產生性慾。</p><p>以往早晨Five都會對下身反應置之不理，反正就算毫無作為只要稍待片刻就會恢復原狀，但現在不一樣，鼓脹而起的布料和微熱每分每秒都在提醒他女孩看起來是多麼誘人。</p><p>為了消除焦躁和不想深入探索的想法，少年果斷靠在床頭木板上屈膝坐好，至於擋路又來不及擔當沙包的枕頭早已被踢到床角，和他搖搖欲墜的理智一同在邊緣搖晃掙扎。</p><p>說來慚愧，少年在此之前並沒有手淫的實作經驗，對他來說如何處理性慾的方法一直都是書本上片面的知識，只知原理而不知操作方法。</p><p>或許Five確實是手足中最聰明的一個，但某方面來說他卻也是心智與身體上發展最遲緩的人。雖說遺精是正常生理現象，然而有些早熟的男孩們由於更早學會如何將過多精子排除的方法，所以並沒有太多關於半夜清洗貼身衣物的回憶，而從上個月開始兩度夜起的Five很顯然不屬於前者。</p><p>由褲襠中掏出充血性器，少年笨拙的開始人生中第一次探索自己身體的旅程。根據他所學的片面知識，由根部開始由下往上套弄，時而輕撫頭部效果和感受會更好，當然這都只是紙上談兵。</p><p>一開始Five只是極度小心而試探的套弄，但每來回一次，就能感受到腳和腹部之間有某條神經在抽搐，那ㄧ抽ㄧ抽的快感像被細微電流電到一樣，觸發人的本能想要更舒服，電得理智融化，讓他忽然忘記雜誌女孩的面容，在腦海中Violet的臉龐漸漸和某個熟悉的面孔重合。</p><p>在女孩臉蛋再度清晰前一刻，少年毫不手軟賞了自己一個精神抖擻的巴掌，啪地讓疼痛強制拉回他那逐漸失控的聯想，「Five Hargreeves你在想什麼？」</p><p>當Five拉回自己的意識時，他早已拉好褲子跳下床，以近乎狂奔的姿態衝下樓，直到看見浴室門扉才想起自己的能力，儘管只省下不到五步的時間，他還是瞬移到浴室內並立刻反鎖。</p><p>「可惡。」Five和方才跳到床上處理生理反應一樣果斷，他瞬間將自己脫個精光，在夜晚已經轉涼的季節扭開冷水閥任由刺骨低溫由頭頂澆灌而下，好像越是寒冷越能將身心的炙熱冷卻下來似的。</p><p>少年也不知道究竟過了多少時間下身才趨於平靜，他只知道自己冷得打顫，牙齒相互撞擊得喀喀作響，像極了在他理智外瘋狂叩門的未知情感。</p><p>在近乎讓人感冒的冷水澡後本應以熱水再度溫暖身軀，但深怕飽暖思淫慾的少年只是用毛巾隨意擦拭身體，想趁思緒極度乾淨沒有雜質的時刻回房倒頭就睡。放任水滴由髮梢浸潤睡衣的他頭也沒擦的徑直開門，希望儘快結束這惡夢的他卻撞見此刻最不想遇到的人——Vanya，他的妹妹。</p><p>「Five？」Vanya有些困惑的歪頭，發現兄弟壞習慣又犯了，她很自然拿起少年肩上的毛巾幫他擦頭再順口碎唸，「你又洗完澡不吹頭髮了。」</p><p>當Five看到Vanya的那一刻，他忽然什麼都懂了，在床上那難以名狀的罪惡感、在Klaus房間為何會被平凡的女孩吸引目光，以及更早之前在那個晚上做那樣夢境的原因。</p><p>他喜歡Vanya，不想只當她的兄長，而是作為一個異性一個男人喜歡她。</p><p>過於衝擊的事實讓少年頓時無法思考，他過去試圖用各種手段掩蓋的感情就這樣宣洩而出，用足以溺斃的喜歡灌滿心中那狹小又隱密的空間，逼得他不得不承認自己的感情。</p><p>「發生什麼事？這個時間又沖一次澡。」見Five反常任著自己胡亂擺弄他的頭髮，Vanya擔心她的手足是否又過於沈浸在艱澀的問題中忘乎所以。</p><p>很可惜少女的關心少年完全沒有聽見，他的心神一半正手足無措的看著初戀猛烈生長成再也無法拔除的樹木，另一半則是驚慌於只要俯身即可親吻對方的過近距離。</p><p>明明家中孩子們都是使用同一款沐浴用品，Five還是在Vanya晃動的髮間嗅到一股和自己身上完全不同的香氣，甜甜的卻不像棉花糖那般黏膩，更接近只在吞嚥茶液後綻放於上顎與舌尖的餘韻果香，低調卻誘人得讓人想一再品嚐。</p><p>鬼迷心竅的，少年就是想觸摸少女那縷在他眼前晃蕩的髮絲，心底那搔癢難耐的亢奮吵得他分神，隨著搖曳的心旌將觸手可及由形容詞轉為現在進行式。</p><p>本就冰冷的指尖夾著女孩深棕色的鬢髮，像是想用觸覺深深刻在腦海中般，溫柔又溫吞的順著耳廓蜿蜒而下。柔軟的指腹與微硬指甲形成對比，讓明明是感覺最遲鈍的部位產生極度敏感的錯覺，害少女心臟不知多跳了多少下。</p><p>當男孩手指離開時，還戀戀不捨的輕捏微涼耳垂，害少女體表溫度本應最低的耳朵熱度又再度飆升，成了整個臉蛋最通紅發燙的部位。而毫無自覺的始作俑者依然故我，迷戀的轉動指節讓絲絲縷縷滑過間隙，最後拾起髮尾落下親吻。</p><p>面對兄弟過於親暱又不像他的舉動，Vanya突然覺得那對熟悉的綠色眼眸很可怕。不知凝視何方的眼底流動著不應窺視深思的情感，於是她推開面前陌生的男人，張口呼喚她在無助時總是希望他在身旁的人，「F...Five！」</p><p>這是Vanya第一次將身為異性的Five推離她的身邊。</p><p>大夢初醒的Five先是愣愣的看著Vanya，當他意識到少女驚恐的對象正是自己時，明知可能造成反效果，身體卻還是很習慣的抱住她，就像過去一樣用熱到燙人的溫暖驅散不安，「沒事了，不要怕。」</p><p>Vanya原本還想再次推開已經開始不認識他是誰的兄長，但她發現將自己環抱在懷裡的雙臂居然正微微顫抖。</p><p>明明自身就遇到問題，卻還是企圖用如此笨拙的方法想安撫自己，這麼愛逞強的人果然還是那個難懂又溫柔的Five，Vanya心想。面對Five無意間流露出的動搖，Vanya不可能無動於衷，她反過來給少年一個更大的擁抱，用更加暖和的小手隔著布料撫過冰涼背脊，「你到底怎麼了？」</p><p>沒想到會被少女安慰，Five尷尬的掙脫此刻猶如陷阱般危險的軟玉溫香，他可不能再讓理性屈居下風任何一秒。畢竟，Vanya那個驚恐的眼神差一點就把他的心殺死。</p><p>「對不起，突然想洗冷水澡，結果我的腦袋可能被凍住了。」說完，少年踏著藍光畏罪潛逃。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夜晚再度因藍光劃破寧靜，冷冽光芒中一位少年被吐出，由距離地面不近亦不遠的三十公分高空中重重摔落。過於劇烈的聲響甚至還驚動住對面的Ben前來關心，「Five，你還好嗎？」</p><p>「沒事，下床時不小心絆倒了。」隔著木門躺在地上揉著疼痛屁股的Five回道，順便對自己低聲咒罵。</p><p>「祝好夢。」聽到兄弟還有精神罵髒話，可見他真的沒事，Ben打著呵欠道晚安，抱著瞌睡蟲回房再度入眠。</p><p>「你也是。」對著Ben的腳步聲回應，Five也跟著爬上自己的床，他多希望兄弟的睡意可以分他一點好結束這個荒謬至極的夜晚。</p><p>Five其實從很早以前就知道自己喜歡Vanya，並且是有別於家人的那種喜歡，用更精確一點的說法是帶有性含義的感情。</p><p>他會偷偷翹掉訓練和課程，就只為了一整個下午窩在Vanya房間看她練習拉琴，享受只屬於兩人的時光；也會冒著被監護人懲罰的危險，拉著Vanya由自己房間偷溜到甜甜圈店大吃一頓，再牽著她的手一起回到家中共享「約會訓練」的小秘密；最後是不符合年齡的深夜造訪，在爵士出差過夜的晚上心照不宣潛入彼此房間，有時徹夜長談有時僅是為了能夠依偎著彼此體溫入睡。</p><p>在街頭遊蕩時，Five絕對不會放開Vanya的手，不只是怕兩人走散，更是為了讓不幸注意到她外貌的蒼蠅敬而遠之。如果那些害蟲沒有自知之明執意靠近，Five會在他們開口前擊昏對方，再拉著Vanya逃離現場，事後絕對不再踏入那個已經列入禁區的街道。</p><p>最後是每晚躲在不為人知的角落交換晚安，以及落在彼此臉頰上的親吻。</p><p>對於種種超出普通兄妹界線的行為Five明知故犯，他不確定猶如深閨大小姐的Vanya是否有意識到他們之間的不合理，如果她也知情那事情會變得簡單很多，可惜事實並非如此，否則剛才的Vanya就不會如此恐懼。</p><p>以往Five會用一千一百個理由說服自己「喜歡」的形式有很多種，同樣的，家人之愛表現方式當然也會不盡相同，自己只是跟其他人不一樣罷了，這樣他才能心安理得待在Vanya身邊。</p><p>然而一切的自我欺瞞都在方才毀於一旦，Five不得不承認Vanya在性方面也很有吸引力，就像前些日子裡的夢境，他想帶著情慾做出更多牽手以上的舉動。</p><p>少年曾催眠自己，夢裡少女的面孔是誰都不重要，她只是青春期在潛意識作用下的倒影，而Vanya只是因為距離最近，對她的容貌印象最深刻而被大腦順手拿來使用罷了。那一晚他所輕吻的顫抖唇瓣、連哄帶騙撬開的嘴、細細舔舐而過的齒列、糾纏至吐出微弱呻吟的舌，以及嘴角牽起淫靡絲線的唾沫都是對事不對人。</p><p>想起女孩雪白細頸上、衣物可遮蔽與不可遮蔽之處的點點紅印，Five不禁又覺得喉嚨發乾。</p><p>少女對於裸露在外，猶如宣誓主權的吻痕那又羞又惱的表情是如此可口，害人想做更多讓她困擾的事情。而她那眼角即將溢出的淚水，使夢醒後殘存在嘴唇上的柔嫩餘韻又再度鮮明起來。</p><p>少年曾在書上看過一段曾以為是玩笑話的敘述：男人的性慾從來不管時間地點想來就來，想消除就必須手動關掉，卻還不一定可以把它從腦袋中剔除。</p><p>面對下身又再度精神的性器，少年對那些文字可是再也笑不出來。</p><p>為了讓自己不再胡思亂想，Five決定下床喝水讓腦袋再清醒一點，怎料清水溜過喉嚨的那瞬間腦中卻閃過那雙用來拉琴的手。</p><p>Vanya的手纖細又修長，爵士某天注意到這點後便開始讓她學習小提琴，而老師在稱讚她有著一雙適合演奏的提琴手時也向她提起爵士的考量。那天晚上女孩眼裡閃閃發亮的向兄弟訴說喜悅，分享她單方面第一次覺得被父親肯定，兩人的手那一夜不知在雙掌相貼比大小的過程中十指相扣多少次。</p><p>如今將少女的左手攤開來，就能在食指、中指與無名指上看見努力不懈的證明，但沒自信的她總是覺得自己沒有天份，再多練習也無法達到爵士的期待。不懂安慰人的Five無法像Ben說出那些足以撫平傷痕的溫暖話語，他只好成為永不缺席少女試奏會唯一且忠實的聽眾，在曲目結束時笨拙遞上棉花糖熱可可與花生棉花糖吐司作為獻花。</p><p>沾滿甜膩的手指如果放入口中一定也是甘美至極吧？少年暈乎乎的想。</p><p>如果可以選擇，少年想要嚐嚐少女無名指的味道。</p><p>小提琴造成的指尖琴繭並非常見的一整片硬塊，而是按壓琴弦所留下的橫溝，少女無名指上則有兩道，在手指經過牙冠時可以感受到有如齒輪轉動的咬合，喀啦喀啦地。</p><p>第一指節在經過柔軟指腹的高點後，順著濕黏吐息會一路滑坡般來到指關節凹槽；第二指節則是整隻手指中最為纖細而脆弱的部位，稍加施力就能留下深深印記。所以少年輕咬少女手指，在細嫩皮膚上咬出一圈獨一無二神似戒指的齒痕。</p><p>這樣Vanya就只屬於我了，Five滿意的心想，卻沒有察覺代名詞已悄悄轉為專有名詞。</p><p>當少年帶著愉悅的心走向床鋪準備結束這個疲乏的日子時，才踏出第一步便驚覺剛才不可理喻的想法與想像，可怕得讓他頭皮發麻。</p><p>Five承認自己以異性的身份喜歡Vanya，但這不代表他容許自己有任何非分之想。</p><p>想做，但是不能行動；妄想，但是不能具體勾勒。</p><p>不要去想粉紅色大象，於是腦中便充滿了粉紅色大象。</p><p>才剛替自己劃下最低底線的少年馬上就體會到青春期的失控，越是禁止去想的事物大腦越喜歡在那打轉，將過往兩人看似純潔的近距離接觸染上顏色。</p><p>游離在團體外的Vanya和Five是彼此最為親近的對象，互相不設防的他們有無數機會越界，只要Five願意不計後果，他可以在兩人獨處時輕易奪走Vanya的吻和一切。</p><p>少女的面容與身體在少年思緒中張狂亂竄，惹得他焦急的又是在房中踱步，又是揉亂頭髮釋放壓力。然而這些無意義的舉動都不能阻止他腦海中的手撫過少女肌膚，剝開她外套上的鈕扣，解開她和自己相同的領帶。</p><p>想在Vanya身上染上自己的氣息。</p><p>在那該死的手進行下一步之前，Five突然大叫一聲，毫無保留的賞自己一拳，咬牙切齒壓低聲音自問，「你在想什麼！」</p><p>當少年想向自己辯解時，他第一次痛恨自己竟是如此聰明睿智，在組織語言時居然還能繼續想像妹妹的表情，想像因初次體驗而遲疑但絕非抗拒的眼神。</p><p>罪惡感和本能拉扯著少年，而少年則拉扯揉亂自己的頭髮，神經質碎念重複而單調的語句：冷靜一點、不准再想、我不允許⋯⋯</p><p>每當大腦找到細微破綻，少女的身影便像置入式行銷無孔不入，Five就會再次察覺到自己下身又精神幾分的失控，於是他停下焦躁步伐重新整理儀容，模仿爵士向自己發號施令，「不要意淫你的妹妹，Number Five！」</p><p>和少年預期的發展正好相反，在他心中爵士的怒斥和少女相比是如此無關緊要，以致腦海中少女的面容此刻竟是前所未有的清晰，Vanya和掀撩裙襬的雜誌女孩完美重合，用她那試探又膽怯的聲音悄聲呼喚，「Five...」</p><p>終於認清再掙扎下去也是徒勞無功，Five再次無聲大叫，自暴自棄向本能低頭，「如果你想要我這麼做，那就如你所願。」</p><p>將身穿方格學院連身裙的女孩推倒在床上，少年用不存在的領帶把同樣沒有實體的女孩矇上雙眼，就像出任務時會配戴的面具，一旦遮住部份臉龐就很難認出真實身分。</p><p>她是雜誌上名為Violet的女孩，Five催眠自己，這樣他接下來的所作所為都只是青少年再平常不過的日常罷了。</p><p>被奪取視覺的女孩因突如其來的黑暗而慌張無措，Five和同齡少年們一樣也想肆無忌憚觸碰女孩，但他還是忍住衝動上前擁抱她柔聲安撫。</p><p>明明就只是一個幻想。</p><p>少年沒有過親吻的經驗，當他唇瓣貼上女孩時，她是那樣的驚惶，像隻走失的小動物一顫一顫的，讓人忍不住既想保護又想欺負她。</p><p>舔過女孩雖算不上豐厚但飽滿可口的雙唇，少年提出請求，「張嘴好嗎？」語畢便趁隙進入女孩為了回應而微啟的嘴。</p><p>面對予取予求也乖巧毫不抵抗的女孩，Five只覺得內心空虛，他想要的不是沒有靈魂的玩偶，一股無名火又從他心中燃起，既然沒有心也就不需要以禮相待吧？</p><p>摸上光裸小腿一路往上游走，在即將抵達腿根時少年頓了一下，揉捏著手感極好的腿肉，抬起頭詢問女孩的意願，「妳願意自己脫掉裙子嗎？」</p><p>其實少年完全不希望女孩答應他。</p><p>女孩聞言點點頭很乾脆的脫下連衣裙，只剩下襯衫和在那之下若隱若現的底褲，只要是少年的希望她不可能會拒絕，因為她就是這樣的存在。</p><p>面對女孩的順從Five皺起眉頭，用著泫然欲泣的嗓音說，「乖孩子。」</p><p>雖然女孩沒有靈魂，但他還是習慣性的在她臉頰上給予褒獎的親吻，對著誰也不是的幻想付出一直以來只用在少女身上的溫柔。</p><p>「這個也要脫嗎？」女孩拉起襯衫下擺，露出纖瘦腰肢與客觀上毫無情調可言的棉質內褲。</p><p>然而主觀上在Five看來已經足夠誘人，讓他手裡的性器為之一顫，又比之前硬上幾分。</p><p>儘管女孩的眼睛已經被領帶遮住，少年依舊能感受到她那仰望自己的眼神，純真到四目相望就能殺死少年那極度膨脹的罪惡感。</p><p>「不用。」拉下女孩的手，心高氣傲的Five不知道原來自己可以如此卑微，「求求妳，千萬不能這麼做。」就算不是現實，他現在這個階段也不想因衝動對少女做出跨過那條的事，這是他的最後底線。</p><p>跪坐在女孩身前用大腿固定住兩人身軀，少年把雪白大腿拉起貼在他的腹部上，將膝蓋抵在自己胸口之下並命令她，「大腿夾緊。」情慾讓少年青春期的嗓音變得更加不穩定，低沈而黏稠沙啞。</p><p>隨著豐滿腿肉緊密貼合，少年也跟著褪下象徵孩童的短褲與印有汽車圖案的四角褲，露出已然充血的性器，在那之上和女孩大腿間塗上大把大把混著乳香的白濁液體。</p><p>溫熱肌膚突然受到冰涼乳液刺激，女孩忍不住嬌嗔一聲，「Five？」</p><p>刻意忽視少女的疑問，Five重複催眠自己，這是不得不為之的必要之惡。</p><p>在默數三秒後，少年挺腰將自己的性器擠進少女大腿間，莖身在潤滑下很輕易的在飽滿腿肉間抽送，擠壓在棒狀的壓力舒服得讓自認體力和肺活量不差的少年呼吸漸亂。隨著啪啪作響的肉體交疊，少女兩腿連帶著因搖晃而一緊一鬆的開合，這讓少年性器又獲得更多具層次與力道的愛撫，過於真實的快感險些讓他在現實中難以自持的宣洩而出。</p><p>「嗯、」不想讓少女聽見自己沈溺於肉慾的聲音，Five緊咬下唇忍住又一陣的浪潮，掐緊讓他手指微微陷入其中的大腿，向前一挺啞聲道，「把耳朵摀起來，V......」驚覺幾欲脫口而出的名字，少年蒼白嘴唇上滲出嫣紅，「沒事。」</p><p>為了不再被性慾迷惑，Five放閉上眼空大腦只專注於下身的感受，加快抽送速度堆疊快感，這樣他才不會對少女山谷深處的白色棉質三角地帶抱有非分之想。就算他和Vanya沒有血緣關係，就算只是意淫，目前身份僅是兄妹的他們怎麼能有更深入的肉體關係。</p><p>一想到日後也會有男人跟現在的自己一樣貪圖著妹妹的身體，或者直接和她發生性事享受魚水之歡，獨佔她情色的喘息，少年心中滿是不悅，又加快了手中擼動性器的速度。</p><p>每當少年到達頂峰快要無法忍耐時，他便會舔舐近在咫尺的小腿，留下反射淫靡銀光的水漬和一圈圈紅印。</p><p>Five不想知道他在女孩腿上究竟留下多少齒痕，經過不知多少次的隱忍下快感終於一次噴發，少年第一次將滿滿的情慾化為白濁精液射在女孩臉上，那景象有說不出的禁忌與情色。</p><p>看著手中衛生紙所承接的原罪，不敢看清少女臉龐的Five，就這樣逃出自己的幻想。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>做了，真的做了。</p><p>少年躺在床上呆滯的望著天花板，事後全身癱軟無力的他，腦袋和身體相反，思緒竟是這ㄧ晚中最清晰的時刻，他不敢相信自己剛才到底做了什麼事。</p><p>手上、衛生紙裡以及瀰漫在房間中的獨特腥味讓Five想吐，但讓他最作嘔的是嘴上說想珍惜少女，背地裡卻在深夜為了洩慾而意淫她的自己。</p><p>明天到底要拿什麼臉見Vanya？少年抱著沈痛疑問自我厭惡。</p><p>過於慌亂的Five甚至開始思考再去找Klaus要更多雜誌的可行性，如果有一個肉眼可見的明確目標，或許大腦就不會任憑潛意識宰割在不必要的時候想起少女，或許他們就能夠再回到那個什麼都不懂的單純關係。</p><p>望向垃圾桶裡的那坨衛生紙，少年其實很清楚，如果閉上雙眼，世界依然會前進。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>對不起。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>這是Five在睡前對Vanya說的最後一句晚安。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>結論：Klaus或成最大贏家，推銷超多本本給Five<br/>第一次寫這樣犯罪的題材和內容，如果有健康教育方面（比如正確打手槍的方法）歡迎指正討論，學校的性教育實在太爛我只好從各種不正規管道性騷擾熟人獲得片面知識<br/>部分打手槍情節與感受來自偷偷說噗友分享<br/>我承認肉的部分都寫得超敷衍，因為我就對未成年肉沒興趣又劇情需要得硬幹（大哭<br/>不太明顯的代名詞關聯：Vanya=少女、雜誌女孩=女孩，如果覺得混用那就是Five把兩人搞混，或者我寫到錯亂了</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>